


oh the sounds you make

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beard burns, Bearded Steve Rogers, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: With Natasha back with him in Wakanda, it's not easy for Steve to keep his hands off of her





	oh the sounds you make

**Author's Note:**

> So more likely inspired by the official Infinity War trailer. Honestly in my opinion they'd probably fuck when they're reunited. 
> 
> Also I apologize for the terrible quality of this, it was going so many directions and I just wanted some filthy smut.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

When he first saw her at the throne room, it was hard for him to constrain himself.  _ Years _ . That’s how long it had been since he last saw her. Saving him and Bucky from being captured. Now she stands as a guest of T’Challa. Having Natasha back in his life had helped with killing time. They had gone back to their usual flow -  _ as _ if she had never left him. Of course there were playful grins amongst the other members of Team Cap, as their sparring matches made it obvious the sexual tension they had to one another. 

_ “Fuck,” _ she groaned while arching her back.

His head between her thighs, eating her out as if she were his last meal. His beard brushing against her soft supple skins, ensuring that there would be beard burns for the next few days. 

“Steve….fuck,” another curse escaped her lips as his own lips were wrapped around her throbbing clit.

They were in his suite, and obviously doing a lot more than catching up. Her hand carding through his long locks, once finally reaching the end, her fingers curled and tugged his hair. Steve growled at the small pain and replied with a hard suck against her clit. Her legs were trembling after the second orgasm he gave her while eating her out. Pulling away, he placed small butterfly kisses upon her body, worshiping her and baring his soul out to her.

“God, I’m going to have beard burns for days,” she laughed.

Steve grinned at her and kissed her deeply. Moaning at the taste of herself on his tongue. Her right hand reached down and started to stroke his cock.

“Did anyone ever tell you how hot you look with the beard?”

Steve smiled and laughed, “No, you’re the first one.”

“Good,” she smiled and kissed him. Steve was confused as she pushed him away and his eyes widened as she got on all fours. “You gonna fuck me soldier?”

With another growl, Steve got behind her and gripped her hips. She moaned as his cock was brushing against her dripping pussy. Natasha moaned as she felt him slipping inside of her. The stretch and feel of him made her body sing. 

“So good for me Nat, so wet for me. Fuck you feel amazing.” He growled as he was finally seated deep inside of her.

Natasha gripped the sheets as he began to move in and out of her. The drag of his cock against her walls was incredible. She could feel his beard against her neck each time he pounded against her. He wrapped her hair around his hand, pulling her locks back and her neck exposed, he began to leave love bites on the skin and beard burns. Natasha had spread her legs, allowing him to reach deeper. His other hand reached down and cupped her breast, pulling and pinching at the tip. One of her hands reached back and gripped his locks. 

Steve straightened his back and sat down on his calves, allowing Natasha to be seated on his lap. She cried out at how deep he was inside of her now. His dark blonde pubic hair rubbed against her clit each time she bounced on his cock. 

“Look at you Natasha, my love. So good for me…. _ fuck _ you’re amazing,” he growled against her neck. 

She whimpered softly as he reached down between them to rub at her clit. 

“Missed you so much Steve,” she moaned as she grabbed the back of his neck, “missed you everyday.” She looked back at him and kissed him deeply and passionately. 

“Missed you everyday Nat. Couldn’t function without you.” 

The way their bodies reacted to one another proved it. That their touches ignited a fire inside of them and only they could satisfy it. He couldn’t stop touching her and she couldn’t stop calling out his name. Natasha moaned in protest as he pulled out of her. Steve gently laid her on the bed and settled between her legs. His mouth wrapping around one of her nipples while playing with the other one, this caused the redhead to moan in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him and grinded against his cock. Pulling away, he kissed her deeply before thrusting himself back inside of her. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he started to fuck her with the strength to show that she was his equal. 

The sounds of skin slapping against one another filled the room. Soft cries and the sound of the blonde’s name would escape Natasha’s lips. Steve would bury his face against her neck, groaning and growling. The redhead would tug on his locks and urged him to go faster. His large body covered her own. All she could do was feel his strength through his muscles and his thrusts. Her fingers curled into his beard and nipped at his bottom lip. Steve took one of her legs and hooked it over his shoulder, angling his hips and allowing him to hit her g-spot with more precision. 

“God damn it Steve,” she cursed as he pulled out again.

Her anger turned to pleasure as his lips were on her dripping core again. His tongue lapping at her. His beard rubbing against her folds, making it wet with her come. He wrapped his mouth around her clit and sucked at the throbbing organ. A finger slipped inside of her and then another one. Stretching her out and scraping against her walls. With one long suck and curling his fingers, she came. She could hear him slurping up her juices and that made her ache for him even more. 

Through hazy eyes, she watched him stroke his cock before slowly stretching her out. She was clamping on his cock as he continued on with his fast and powerful thrusts. Natasha felt herself on another orgasm. 

“Come for me Natasha,” he whispered into her ear, “come for me once more so I can come love.”

Steve’s darkened blue eyes watched as one hand stroked her clit while the other played with her breast. Gripping her hips and snapping his against her, he let out a snarl as he came hard inside of her. His orgasm triggered her own, causing the redhead to cry out. Her body shaking intensely from the amount of times she came. Their heavy breathing filled the room and Steve slowly pulled out of her. Nuzzling her face, Natasha giggled at the feel of his beard. 

“I love you,” he murmured as his eyes shone with pure adoration.

“I love you too,” she happily replied back with gentleness in her voice. 

Laying down and in each other’s arms, Steve continued to nuzzle her neck. Natasha most definitely knew she was going to have beard burns and most of them would be obvious. Of course the other Avengers, knew well enough not to say anything. 


End file.
